A Switch To Remember
by Awkward Neko
Summary: Upon discovering a new transmutation circle, that could be the key to one of alchemy's greatest secrets, Roy and Ed decide to try it out. However, the next morning, they wake up to find that something went wrong. Horribly wrong. A Fullmetal Alchemist body switch fanfiction
1. A New Type Of Transmutation

**Heya! Back with chapter two- thank you so so much if you reviewed or liked or followed or etc- I really appreciate it, so thanks! :P I seriously wasn't expecting ANYONE to view this- so cheers to anyone who's reading this. Anyway, I'll shut up now and let you read this wonderful piece of crack- or what will be crack in next chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm too awkward to come up with Fullmetal Alchemist lol #awkwardlyfe**

"What is it?" Ed questioned in astonishment, albeit slight suspicion, looking down at the odd sort of transmutation circle in front of him. He struggled to make sense of it, even with the alchemic knowledge he had- it seems Colonel Bastard may have made the right choice on this one to try it out.

In response to his question, in a slightly less dazed tone, the Colonel replied with; "That's what we're hoping to find out. I've concluded that it's unlikely to involve the Philosopher's Stone, although it could still be very dangerous."

"Wait.." Ed was silent for a second. Yes, Edward Elric finally shut his trap. Although, the reason for this was his thoughts, as they suddenly came to make more sense. And upon realising what it meant, he grew slightly angry.

"You only brought me because it's okay if I suffer due to this, didn't you!?" He questioned in rage.

"Well no, my intentions were-"

"Let me guess; maybe if it has an effect on any of us, it will be SMALLER for me, so then it won't be as bad! Well who are you calling a bean sprout midget who's so small that even an ant has to bend down to see him-"

"Edward," Roy said calmly, obliviously talking over Ed's childish shouting.

"I don't recall having mentioned anything about that... However..."

"Please," Riza interluded, gun held in her right hand as usual. "Just get on with the transmutation or whatever the hell it is. We don't have time for this."

"Fine." Ed grunted. He quietly muttered something under his breath among the lines of 'stupid Colonel bastard'.

After a brief moment of silence, Roy took a deep breath, and bent down to squat besides the transmutation circle he'd so thoroughly examined just a few days ago.

'Well, I hope this works...' He thought to himself, mentally praying to himself that nothing bad would happen.

However, he knew the danger he was getting into here. He should have known that this would be risky before coming here- and that he couldn't just back out at the last minute like a coward, however much he wanted to in the current situation. He had been through Ishval, this was nothing.

However, neither of them would know the effects of what might happen at this point. But, time would pass, and eventually, they'd find out..

"Alright. You ready?" Ed asked, hands nearing the circle below him with every heavy breath.

"I suppose I'll have to be."

They both took one final look at eachother, and then prepared for a huge reaction from the circle, trying to keep their eyes open just before they pressed their palms against the ground and-

"Huh?"

Ed tried pressing his hands against the circle again, bewildered as to why nothing had happened.

Mustang sighed, thinking to himself; 'another failed attempt... Great.'

Although, something suddenly interrupted his thoughts, as a blinding light lit up below him. Both alchemists looked down at the circle and took a step back, observing the reaction.

The lines of the circle had lit up, which wasn't anything new- however what was rather unusual was the fact that both Ed and Roy had, for a split second, felt an odd chill run down their spines, and then felt an even more odd kind of burning sensation in their palms.

It had only lasted for a second, and looked to have had no effect, leaving Roy, Ed and Riza slightly baffled. A transmutation circle that had just randomly lit up? That didn't happen. This couldn't have been right.

"What the hell." Ed said. "I thought this was supposed to do something?"

"I think it did- look." Hawkeye stated. She then pointed towards the gradually fading transmutation circle, causing both Ed and Roy to turn their heads in amazement.

"It's... It's fading?"

"Oh great. So just as soon as we might actually be onto something, it's gone." Roy muttered sarcastically. "Wonderful."

"Well it can't have just lit up and faded away for nothing- it will have done something..." Riza commented, looking back for a moment and then averting her gaze onto Roy before he stood up and wiped some sweat off his brow.

"Maybe," he begun. "Maybe this has a long term result..."

"What are you talking about? Alchemy doesn't have 'long term results'." Ed blandly admitted.

"Although, this seems to be a different kind of alchemy altogether... I don't know what it is, but it's certainly nothing we've dealt with in the past."

Roy paused, looking out into the distance for a short moment to see the sun setting and sinking beneath the horizon line. The colors in the sky had almost mushed together, making a smooth transition from light blue, to pink, to orange. Admiring it's beauty, he stood back for a moment.

"Perhaps we should be heading back to the inn now, Colonel..." Hawkeye suggested, also noticing the gradual change of weather, and therefore the change of time. "It's getting late."

"Ah, yes, of course. Wouldn't want to be out here for too long..."

"Can we get food? My stomach's grumbling like a volcano." Ed asked, folding his arms before starting to stroll away, slowly, waiting for the other two to follow.

"Why not." Riza replied, giving a brief signal to Mustang, who was stood still at the ground behind the two, after trailing along behind Edward.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He muttered under his breath.


	2. Confusion Amongst Alchemists

**Heya! Back with chapter two- thank you so so much if you reviewed or liked or followed or etc- I really appreciate it, so thanks! :P I seriously wasn't expecting ANYONE to view this- so cheers to anyone who's reading this. Anyway, I'll shut up now and let you read this wonderful piece of crack- or what will be crack in next chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm too awkward to come up with Fullmetal Alchemist lol #awkwardlyfe**

"What is it?" Ed questioned in astonishment, albeit slight suspicion, looking down at the odd sort of transmutation circle in front of him. He struggled to make sense of it, even with the alchemic knowledge he had- it seems Colonel Bastard may have made the right choice on this one to try it out.

In response to his question, in a slightly less dazed tone, the Colonel replied with; "That's what we're hoping to find out. I've concluded that it's unlikely to involve the Philosopher's Stone, although it could still be very dangerous."

"Wait.." Ed was silent for a second. Yes, Edward Elric finally shut his trap. Although, the reason for this was his thoughts, as they suddenly came to make more sense. And upon realising what it meant, he grew slightly angry.

"You only brought me because it's okay if I suffer due to this, didn't you!?" He questioned in rage.

"Well no, my intentions were-"

"Let me guess; maybe if it has an effect on any of us, it will be SMALLER for me, so then it won't be as bad! Well who are you calling a bean sprout midget who's so small that even an ant has to bend down to see him-"

"Edward," Roy said calmly, obliviously talking over Ed's childish shouting.

"I don't recall having mentioned anything about that... However..."

"Please," Riza interluded, gun held in her right hand as usual. "Just get on with the transmutation or whatever the hell it is. We don't have time for this."

"Fine." Ed grunted. He quietly muttered something under his breath among the lines of 'stupid Colonel bastard'.

After a brief moment of silence, Roy took a deep breath, and bent down to squat besides the transmutation circle he'd so thoroughly examined just a few days ago.

'Well, I hope this works...' He thought to himself, mentally praying to himself that nothing bad would happen.

However, he knew the danger he was getting into here. He should have known that this would be risky before coming here- and that he couldn't just back out at the last minute like a coward, however much he wanted to in the current situation. He had been through Ishval, this was nothing.

However, neither of them would know the effects of what might happen at this point. But, time would pass, and eventually, they'd find out..

"Alright. You ready?" Ed asked, hands nearing the circle below him with every heavy breath.

"I suppose I'll have to be."

They both took one final look at eachother, and then prepared for a huge reaction from the circle, trying to keep their eyes open just before they pressed their palms against the ground and-

"Huh?"

Ed tried pressing his hands against the circle again, bewildered as to why nothing had happened.

Mustang sighed, thinking to himself; 'another failed attempt... Great.'

Although, something suddenly interrupted his thoughts, as a blinding light lit up below him. Both alchemists looked down at the circle and took a step back, observing the reaction.

The lines of the circle had lit up, which wasn't anything new- however what was rather unusual was the fact that both Ed and Roy had, for a split second, felt an odd chill run down their spines, and then felt an even more odd kind of burning sensation in their palms.

It had only lasted for a second, and looked to have had no effect, leaving Roy, Ed and Riza slightly baffled. A transmutation circle that had just randomly lit up? That didn't happen. This couldn't have been right.

"What the hell." Ed said. "I thought this was supposed to do something?"

"I think it did- look." Hawkeye stated. She then pointed towards the gradually fading transmutation circle, causing both Ed and Roy to turn their heads in amazement.

"It's... It's fading?"

"Oh great. So just as soon as we might actually be onto something, it's gone." Roy muttered sarcastically. "Wonderful."

"Well it can't have just lit up and faded away for nothing- it will have done something..." Riza commented, looking back for a moment and then averting her gaze onto Roy before he stood up and wiped some sweat off his brow.

"Maybe," he begun. "Maybe this has a long term result..."

"What are you talking about? Alchemy doesn't have 'long term results'." Ed blandly admitted.

"Although, this seems to be a different kind of alchemy altogether... I don't know what it is, but it's certainly nothing we've dealt with in the past."

Roy paused, looking out into the distance for a short moment to see the sun setting and sinking beneath the horizon line. The colors in the sky had almost mushed together, making a smooth transition from light blue, to pink, to orange. Admiring it's beauty, he stood back for a moment.

"Perhaps we should be heading back to the inn now, Colonel..." Hawkeye suggested, also noticing the gradual change of weather, and therefore the change of time. "It's getting late."

"Ah, yes, of course. Wouldn't want to be out here for too long..."

"Can we get food? My stomach's grumbling like a volcano." Ed asked, folding his arms before starting to stroll away, slowly, waiting for the other two to follow.

"Why not." Riza replied, giving a brief signal to Mustang, who was stood still at the ground behind the two, after trailing along behind Edward.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He muttered under his breath.


	3. Just Sick?

**DISCLAIMER: Nope.**

"Oh man..." Ed sighed, lazily flopping down onto the bed and embracing the freshness of the sheets for a moment. Hotel beds always had that feel about them- that wonderful 'clean sheets night' sort of sensation that soothed the soul. Or technically, the body, seeing as you lay in them...

"Brother, you look tired." Al commented as he sat down on the bed beside Ed's, a meek tone of sympathy in his high-pitched voice.

Al, for whatever reason, had decided not to come with Ed, Roy and Riza to the transmutation circle. Although, he asked if he could come along with them afterwards, most likely so he could supervise his often-careless brother and make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Ed replied casually, though a little less definitively than usual. "Just got a bit of a headache is all."

What he really wanted to have said however, was probably something along the lines of, 'I have a headache so bad I want to rip off my own head right now', although decided it would be best not to worry his little brother.

"Just sick?" He questioned, receiving a brief nod of the head in response.

"You should be getting some rest then. Maybe you're just sick from the train."

"The train?" He scoffed. "I got used to those ages ago."

"Well, you need to sleep." The young alchemist demanded, moving over to get a better look at Edward.

He looked paler than usual, or certainly not 'fine'. Perhaps he'd simply caught a fever, or...

"~Roy?"

"Hm?" The black-eyed man slowly looked over at Riza, acting slightly unfocused as he did so.

Just like Ed, he was experiencing the same pounding headache, and was laid down on a bed trying to calm himself.

"You've been acting quiet." She said, eyeing him in slight suspicion.

"I have?" He answered, almost sarcastically, although too weak to sound anything close to it.

"I'm not having any excuses, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You seem tense."

"I'm simply baffled as to why the circle didn't do anything... I've been trying to wrap my head around it, but I can't come to any conclusions."

"Oh. Well, perhaps somebody else out there will know what it does."

"I suppose we just have to hope so." He sighed. "It's a good thing we kept that sketch..."

"Mm... If we'd have known it would vanish like that, perhaps we could have made another..."

"Perhaps."

Roy suddenly let out a small gasp in pain, wincing as a sudden urge of pain ran through his head.

"...Roy, are you really alright?"

"I'm fine, just... Just feeling full from all that dinner." He explained briefly, taking a deep breath as he tried to calm his nerves slightly.

"Well, okay..." She replied, sounding only a little more reassured. "I'm going to go to sleep soon, so should you."

"I will, just give me another ten minutes..."

Even after a few minutes though, Roy only felt worse. He didn't really understand why, but he kept feeling like something was wrong. And he found it odd how nobody else had felt this besides himself.

He had just felt this strange feeling; as soon as he'd watched the circle fade away, he kept feeling like something was off. Not anything in particular, but something. And now he suddenly felt really sick? It was all very strange.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Edward was settling down and trying to get some sleep. He'd tried to ignore the headache, although it wasn't really working, as he kept tossing and turning under the sheets, letting out the occasional disgruntled groan.

After what seemed like forever, he finally gave up on sleep and went into the bathroom to get a drink instead. Though at least a little refreshing, it didn't make much of a difference to his headache.

"Shit, this is really getting on my nerves now..." He grumbled.

He then suddenly felt a horrible wave of sickness and angst, and in seconds found himself leaning over the toilet bowl, puking into it heavily.

'Disgusting...' He thought as he sat back up, but only seconds later leaning down again, upon feeling even sicker, and barfing.

"Why am I so damn sick...?" He groaned, after a good ten minutes spent over the toilet bowl, eventually making his way back into bed.

"Brother, are you okay?"

"Al, I'm fine." He said as he rolled his eyes, forcing a weak smile before lying back down in bed. "You need to stop worrying about me."

"But brother-"

"I'm fine! Anyway, I'm going to sleep now, so, night, and see you tomorrow."

The younger brother remained silent, still worried, but deciding to keep quiet about it instead.

"Goodnight..." He sighed.

And so, in both hotel suites that night, there was finally quiet. And though nobody really got a good night's sleep apart from Riza, at least it was better than nothing.

And, as it approached the start of the morning, that blissful quiet remained. Until a bit later, when a certain someone woke up...

"Ugh..." Ed groaned, as his eyelids fluttered open slowly, and his pupils wondered around the blur that was apparently supposed to be a room.

He groaned once again, and then rubbed his eye with his right arm. However, he became extremely confused when against his eye, he felt not the cold metal automail he'd been expecting, but a slightly larger, flesh hand instead.

"H-Huh?" He suddenly blurted out, more than a little panicked, as he sat up and then jumped out of the bed in alarm.

Looking down at himself, he noticed multiple strange things; he'd grown much taller, he had his arm and leg back, and he looked somewhat more... matured.

Although, the most striking change he had noticed, was not such a positive one. As if to confirm his dreaded suspicions, he swiftly ran a hand down his face, and upon realising his guess was almost definitely correct, froze on the spot.

This body, was easily recognisable as that of Roy Mustang's.


	4. Trading

**DISCLAIMER: Aw hell naw (wish I did tho)**

'Ah... Another peaceful morning...'

Is what Roy Mustang, trapped in Edward Elric's body, wished he could have said that morning. However, he had just woken up, and already was completely frozen in shock.

"Morning brother." A faint voice said to him, as he suddenly turned around in shock.

'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap...' Roy thought, breaking his usually collected, mature attitude and going full force into a 'WTF' one instead. He wasn't even sure if he had Ed's voice yet- if he didn't, then oh boy, was this going to be awkward.

So, unsure of whether he would come out sounding like Roy or Ed, he simply groaned quietly and pretended he was too tired to reply.

Well, at least it would fit Ed's character well.

He quickly jumped out of bed and hurried past Al into the bathroom, locking the door behind him as he stood still in front of the mirror.

And as soon as he did, he suddenly collapsed onto the floor.

"I'm... I'm... a midget..." He groaned, face flat on the cold, hard floor. "What lady would want me now?"

As soon as he spoke, he realised he had indeed gotten the added bonus of Ed's voice. So now, not only had his beautifully toned, TALL physique gone completely out of the window, but also his wonderful sexy manly Roy Mustang voice that was more soothing than yoga on a Sunday morning... Well wasn't this just wonderful.

"Goodbye, masculinity..." He moaned in his newly scratchy voice.

But, yet another problem with this pipsqueak-sized body, was the automail. It was so heavy, so straining on the muscles- he had never fully realised just how strong Fullmetal truly was until this weird body swap, or whatever the hell it was.

But, after some thinking (or more accurately, panicking), he figured that the first thing he should do, was go to the suite he and Riza had been staying in the previous night, and try to find out what had happened to his own body. And what about Ed?

His golden eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh no..." He muttered, quickly standing up, and running out of the room without any hesitation.

"Room 549, Room 549... Or was it 548?" He whispered to himself cautiously, dashing down the hallway and eventually reaching room 549.

Just as he was about to enter, he suddenly paused, and remembered that Riza would likely still be sleeping. In account of this fact, he quietly pushed open the door, and arrived to see himself- or, technically Ed trapped inside himself- pacing back and forth in only his boxers, then suddenly jerking his head around to face the doorway, in which he (Roy) was now stood in, golden eyes widened in shock.

"Colonel! Colonel!" Edward whispered loudly, but now not making much sense since he was talking to himself, or his own body, rather than Roy's.

"What the FUCK is going on?"

It sounded so strange to hear Mustang speaking in that tone. He only ever spoke like that if he was really pissed at someone, or of course if he was actually Ed trapped inside Roy's body...

"Damn, put some pants on Fullmetal- I mean Roy- I mean me- I mean-" He struggled to find a name he could label Ed as. Saying 'me' would just be weird, but he couldn't just call him Ed, because he wasn't anymore. And he just couldn't bring himself to call himself 'Colonel'.

The distressed Colonel was missing his own body already. "Argh! I need to get out of this stupid midget body!"

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ABOUT MY BODY YOU BASTARD I'M NOT SO SMALL THAT-"

However, Roy's angry shouting was cut short by Hawkeye sitting up in bed, and then looking at the two of them in confusion. And there were many reasons for her to be confused; Ed was in her and Roy's room, and not only that but Roy was complaining about being small (though it was actually the other way round).

"Fullmetal...?"

She grabbed her gun, which she had somehow had on the bedside table, and spoke in a harsh tone; "You woke me up."

Unable to think straight, with far too much running through Edward's mind, he ran out of the room and headedback into his own.

However, he'd been an idiot again; he'd forgotten that he wasn't Edward Elric anymore. He would be Roy Mustang, randomly bursting into his and Al's room in only his boxers, and sweating like a pig.

Luckily, he remembered this before he could enter the room, although it had been a close call.

'Damn...' He thought, running a hand through his black hair (which was now a lot shorter than his own blonde locks had previously been) and taking a moment to calm down. 'I am actually stupid Colonel Bastard... At least I'm taller, but...'

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?"


	5. Denial

**I'm really sorry this one took so long to come out- I was on holiday and I just didn't find the time to write, sadface, so thanks for waiting! Also, just to make things clear, in this fanfiction Roy and Riza are together, although it isn't the main focus of it (that's why they shared a hotel room). So yeah, sorry for the wait, and here's another chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, please feel free to leave more you guys are really amazing :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: l wish I did T_T**

"Why..." Roy sighed deeply, not being able to avert his now-golden eyes from the mirror in front of him.

He'd been almost depressed about the matter, and for the past few minutes had been doing nothing more than sitting in the bathroom, gazing at his completely different image, and pondering as to how he ended up like this. And how that midget- the real midget- had managed to get his wonderful sexy body instead, lucky thing.

Sure was a stupid switch.

Although, at least Ed was in good shape (and even a little more than just good)- so that wouldn't be a concern of Roy's. This made him feel slightly less depressed than he had been before.

He looked up at the ceiling, taking another heavy sigh.

"How did this happen... How could alchemy have done this..?" He muttered, thinking aloud as he ran his flesh hand down his face and opened his eyes.

"Alchemy doesn't work long term, never has and never will..." He mused. "Things like this shouldn't happen. And I want this changed back to normal as soon as possible."

"Brother?"

His head jolted around, and he realised he's accidentally left the door open, leaving Al probably able to hear his confused mutterings.

"What is it?" He replied mock-calmly, still not quite used to sounding like Ed rather than his usual self.

"What are you doing in there?" The young alchemist questioned as he entered the bathroom, bending down to avoid hitting his head in the doorway. "You never talk to yourself..."

"N-Nothing. Just... Just thinking." He answered, a certain solemness in his voice that sounded somewhat odd on Ed.

If Alphonse had a beard, or even just a proper chin, he would likely be stroking it by now in suspicion.

'Since when did Ed just 'think'? Weird...' He thought.

"Okay, well, we need to head over to the station soon," he implied, changing the subject swiftly and smoothly. "So you might want to get ready."

Usually, Ed would reply with something like, 'I know...', or 'no need to remind me', feeling slightly stupid at having Al telling him what to do again, however this time, he replied with a simple nod. This made Al even more confused.

After a short moment of silence, a sor of strange tension in the atmosphere, he spoke again; "Brother, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You were puking your brains out last night, woke up really panicked about something this morning, and you've been acting weird ever since." He remarked, sounding strangely like a policeman or a detective trying to solve a mystery. "Something's up, and you're not telling me."

"Nothing's 'up', and I'm fine." He replied, sounding unintentionally curt as he got up and exited the bathroom.

However, just as he was, he tripped up on his own feet clumsily, and went falling down. His head just escaped hitting the shelf opposite, his 'antenna' lightly brushing it's edge.

He let out a small sigh of relief, and then, fairly quietly, said; "good thing I'm so short."

And upon hearing this comment, Alphonse grew even more shocked and confused than he had been before.

"Did you... Did you just call yourself short!?" He asked in surprise.

'Shit.' Roy thought, hastily picking himself up off the floor and waving his hands in denial.

"Course I didn't! I-I'm the uh, I'm not short, no way-"

"I heard you."

If armour could smirk, it's more than likely Al would be right now. Maybe even his brain was smirking.

Roy struggled to come up with a decent reply, and then simply took a deep sigh, and looked down as a small shadow formed over his eyes.

"Al, there's something I need to tell you..."

In his mind, he was maybe thinking 'at last!', although out loud he replied; "What is it?"

"You're not going to believe me, but just go and ask Ed and he'll tell you the same... You have to believe me, and you have to help me."

"Okay, I _will_ ask Ed then, since he's standing right in front of me." Al said, looking slightly puzzled at the comment. "Can you tell me what's wrong? And I swear to believe it."

After contemplating his desicion for a few short moments, Roy sighed, and then looked up with a certain serious glint in his eyes.

"I don't know how, I don't know why, but I'm actually Mustang, and me and Fullmetal have switched bodies."

Although, like a child, he broke out into a fit only a few seconds later.

"YOU GOTTA HELP ME AL I DON'T WANNA BE TRAPPED IN THIS MIDGET'S BODY FOREVER-"

"I believe you." Al declared gently, making Roy cock his head in slight confusion. But, he was glad- at least he wouldn't have to go through the whole process of forcing Al to believe him. It was a relief he understood Ed so well, and knew that something was clearly wrong, rather than not even noticing and then not even coming close to believing him when he was told there'd been a body switch.

"I knew you'd been acting weird, unlike yourself... but... a body swap? How did that happen?"

"That's what I'm hoping to find out. But I'm not entirely sure how I'm supposed to, there hasn't exactly been a lot of research on body swaps..."

"You could ask Sheska, she's read a lot of books."

"True... But who else? There have to be others out there, she can't be the only source of help..."

The pair stayed silent for a moment.

It was strange how easily Al believed Roy. He approached it almost as if it were just your everyday thing, 'nothing to see here, just casually switched bodies'. That sort of thing. It was almost unnerving, like he'd experienced it before...

...But then again, he had had his own soul transmuted into a suit of armour. So body switching and the like perhaps wasn't quite as surreal to him as it would be to others.

But nevertheless, he was still confused. It was still weird to think that, even in this world where alchemy was very much real, body switching was possible.

'Well, alchemy sure is an amazing thing... sure can do strange things to people. And, quite literally.'


	6. Acceptance

**DISCLAIMER: noooo *fades away into thin air***

Propping his head up against his elbow, Edward, trapped in Mustang's body, sighed.

The loud puffing of the train could be heard, and the faint noise of a crowd outside was also able to be listened to. There were many people at the station today.

"Why..." He muttered, looking outside of the train window and gazing at a sign obliviously, though not focusing his full attention onto anything in particular.

For the past hour or so, maybe less, all he'd had on his mind was how this could happen. How alchemy could have long-term effects, and especially how it could work in body exchanges. And, why did it not need to obey the rule of equivalent exchange? That was, aside from the Philosopher's Stone, the one rule in alchemy that applied to everything, and this was just breaking that rule? It puzzled him.

"How did this happen...?"

"Huh?" Riza asked, looking across at him in mild confusion, though not displaying any particular emotion out of the ordinary.

"Nothing..."

"You think of anyone else who could help?" She questioned, deciding to go back to the topic of Ed and Roy's body switch.

She had been told quite a while ago, Edward having to explain while he (coming across as Roy Mustang) had been saying 'I'm not so short that-' before being cut off. So, though it taken a fair bit of convincing, she now knew about the... incident.

'A doctor...?' Is what Ed would have suggested. However, he had a strong despise for doctors, hospitals, and surgeons (but of course, Winry didn't count).

And anyway, what could a doctor do that alchemy couldn't? Or if not alchemy, alchestry? Doctors were overrated anyway.

"Nothing." He eventually replied in slight chagrin, a small sigh following his words.

"What am I supposed to do... I can't stay as stupid colonel bastard forever..." He muttered. However, a different thought suddenly sprung to his mind, and he subconsciously smirked. "However, I am liking being taller... Perhaps a little longer wouldn't hurt-"

"NO WAY." He heard his own voice, from the seat behind him say loudly.

He still couldn't quite get used to that.

He turned around, poking his head over the side of Roy's seat, a mocking expression on his face.

"You're not stealing my body for another day, and as soon as we get back to the military HQ, we're finding some way out of this! Damnit I will not be a pea-sized runt forever!"

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ABOUT MY BODY YOU MIDGET I'M NOT SO SMALL-"

Ed stopped.

He'd done it...

...He had actually called himself a midget.

"I MEAN, I MEAN, I MEAN-"

"SEE!? EVEN YOU CAN ADMIT THAT THIS BODY IS THAT OF A MIDGET'S!"

"GOD DAMNIT MUSTANG!"

There was a short silence, a few people having turned around to see a man and an adolescent shouting at eachother, head to head with their fists clenched as they clutched onto the tops of the seats.

"Both of you grow up." Riza interluded, gun pointed at the back of Roy's blonde head.

Upon noticing this, the two immediately stopped, and slumped back down in their seats.

"B-B-B-But Riza, look at me..."

"It's not that bad. At least you didn't swap with, I dunno, Al."

"Yeah, it's pretty horrible for him, you shouldn't be the one complaining when you have such a WONDERFUL body, Colonel." Ed agreed, his black eyes closing as he leaned back into his seat, a mild frown upon his face.

"I suppose... That's something to be grateful for..." He sighed, contemplating over Riza and Ed's words. "But still, this automail is ridiculously heavy. Now I can at least see why you're so strong."

"Ha, struggling much?" Ed replied with a grin.

"It's harder than expected."

"I suppose we're both going to have to get used to it... But only for a few days, I hope. There has to be someone out there..."

Though Edward did enjoy his new height, and not having the heavy automail to carry around on him, he did slightly miss his old body.

He missed his beautiful long golden locks, his alchemy which didn't require any circles. He missed being able to talk with Al casually, in his own voice rather than Mustang's. He missed making his arm into a blade and threatening evil-doers who called him short.

Even though this body was indeed taller, he didn't get the wonderful feeling of satisfaction from it, because he knew it wasn't his own.

But, he had certainly enjoyed teasing Roy about it, bragging about how he was taller.

"We'll find a way out." He said eventually. "There'll be some way."

"You think so?"

"I know so."


End file.
